Meu vício
by beka K
Summary: No fundo mesmo, todos nós precisamos ser um pouco salvos ,eu sabia disso ,juro que sabia. O engraçado é que a pessoa que eu achei que fosse me salvar na verdade esperava que eu o salvasse , apesar dele nunca ter admitido isso realmente . Rin e Sesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1

Sabe as historias que você ouve quando é pequena do belo e tão bem resolvido príncipe que chega e encanta a vida da atormentada princesa que no final sempre precisa ser salva ? Pois é,a gente tenta não acreditar nisso mas no fundo mesmo a gente passa nossa vida inteira buscando quem vá nos salvar , seja da mesmice do dia a dia ou da confusão de circunstancias inesperadas. E no fundo mesmo, todos nós precisamos ser um pouco salvos , eu sabia disso , juro que sabia. O engraçado é que a pessoa que eu achei que fosse me salvar na verdade esperava que eu o salvasse , apesar dele nunca ter admitido isso realmente , não ele era simplesmente cavaleiro demais pra me colocar nessa posição , pra me dar tal missão.

Mas enfim , pra me fazer entender tenho que começar do começo certo ?

Pois então , o começo foi a 3 anos atrás . Eu estava num bar do meu bairro que eu e meus amigos costumávamos ir toda sexta a noite , era uma tradição . Mas nesse dia , ah , nesse dia as coisas jamais seriam como antes.

3 anos atrás

- Fala serio Rin , ninguém pode viver mudando de trabalho o tempo todo como você e nunca se cansar . - Essa era Sango uma das minhas amigas mais próximas , ela era uma produtora de sucesso , com uma vida tanto emocional quanto profissional muito equilibradas. Não que não houvesse drama , não , sempre há drama . Mas a forma como ela lida com esses momentos é que me fazem considerar ela uma pessoa equilibrada .

- Eu acho emocionante , ela ta sempre buscando uma coisa nova . Cada dia que ela acorda esta indo pra um lugar novo . - disse Kagome , que junto com Sango formava minha dupla de melhores amigas . Essa , a Kagome talvez fosse um pouco mais confusa que eu , a diferença é que o namorado Inuyasha dela , era tão imaturo, de um jeito adorável e ele amava ela ,mas imaturo mesmo assim pra fazer funcionar esse relacionamento ela tinha que ter um pouco mais de equilíbrio do que sua natureza talvez a fizesse ter se não fosse esse relacionamento . Desde que eles se encontraram ela sempre estava com um sorriso no rosto ou um brilho nos olhos que por mais triste que fosse qualquer situação deixavam claro que ela superaria o que fosse . Ele era o príncipe dela , do jeito anti-herói dele mas era.

Nesse momento a discussão era sobre minha instabilidade profissional, sim eu era instável . Não apenas pela emoção da novidade de cada emprego que Kagome defendia , nem era tampouco uma falta de competência minha, simplesmente nada prendia minha atenção por tempo suficiente para me fazer querer com que fosse "duradouro" .

-Minha nossa ! QUE gato ! - disse Sango virando os olhos pra um homem que acabava de entrar . E sim , a reação dela fazia perfeito jus a aparência dele . Tinha o cabelo tão claro que chegava a ser branco , vestido com um terno tão pomposo que mesmo longe demais pra sentir dava pra quase prever o cheiro do perfume caro. Outra coisa que me chamou a atenção nele foi o ar de superioridade e confiança que ele externava . Entenda bem , eu não gosto de gente metida mas convenhamos que confiança é um charme . E charme meu bem , não faltava nele .

Entrou e se sentou num dos bancos na beira do bar . Obviamente nossa conversa de amigas já tinha se paralisado para um pequena analise do deus que acabara de entrar .

Whisky foi o que ele pediu pra beber , a maioria das pessoas olharia e pensaria "uma bebida cara faz jus a quem pede" mas eu não , eu tenho mania de fazer analise de detalhes banais , não é uma coisa consciente sabe ? Apenas uma coisa que acontece quando seus acontecimentos do dia a dia não são interessantes suficiente para fazer você parar de fantasiar . Então, eu reparei . E Whisky , bem isso pra mim com experiência própria só pode dizer duas coisas : ou a vida da pessoa que pede whisky esta tão atribulada que a pessoa precisa esquecer , ou então ela ta tão parada que a pessoa queira criar problema . O engraçado é que a analise que eu fiz dele quando ele entrou não parecia ser nenhum dos dois .

- Rin, você é a única solteira . E convenhamos nós três sentadas aqui falando da vida já deu o que tinha que dar . Vai la e pergunta se ele não quer te pagar uma bebida . - disse Sango .

Sinceramente eu queria ir , mas sabe quando alguma coisa dentro de você fala " não vai não , nada vai ser como você espera" pois é isso tava falando dentro de mim. Veja bem , eu não sou toda confiante que acha que nunca seria dispensada , mas sim tenho um certo grau de alto confiança pelo menos nesse primeiro momento de contato . Tenho que admitir pra criar noites de paixão eu sou ótima , o meu problema ? Bem , elas não duram muito mais que a manha seguinte . Não , eu não sou piranha nem nada disso . Apenas não sou iludida e ponto de querer mergulhar num relação que não vai ter futuro entende ? Então eu simplesmente nunca espero mais que a manha seguinte , e nem quero mais que isso .

Então , com todo esse pensamento profundamente estruturado dentro da minha mente resolvi deixar pra lá a voz interior que sinceramente eu não sei ate agora da onde veio , e fui lá me oferecer pra receber uma bebida .

- Esse lugar ta ocupado ? - Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso meia boca tão expressivo que eu não me culpei por não ser capaz de decifrar o que significava . Mas não , eu não entendi o por que do sorriso autoconfiante .

- Não . Pode sentar , e o barman já vai trazer a caipirinha que eu pedi pra você - Disse ele todo como se tivesse previsto exatamente que eu ia falar com ele a partir do momento que ele entrou pela porta .Confesso que a prepotência dele começou a me fazer duvidar sobre aquela historia que eu falei sobre confiança ser um charme .

- Interessante , mas infelizmente eu odeio caipirinha - Mentira, eu adoro . Mas é claro que eu não ia deixar ele me achar tão previsível assim , pelo amor de Deus a gente nunca tinha se visto na vida . Eu devia ter dito isso e virado as costas , seguindo a regra de "surpreende e vai embora" que eu havia acabado de criar . Mas não , eu não consegui , eu odiei o fato dele ter acertado no ponto comigo , mesmo que por uma banalidade como uma bebida . Odiei tanto que nem lembrei de pensar pelo seguinte lado "se ele se preocupou em criar uma analise e fazer o pedido da bebida é porque ele reparou em mim também" , não eu não pensei nisso . Só pensei em surpreender a cabeça perfeitamente organizada dele .

-Unh, entendo . Então talvez seja melhor você pedir seu próprio drink. E meu nome é Sesshoumaru . - respondeu ele virando os olhos ordinariamente azuis dele para os meus , ao invés de prestar atenção no fundo do copo do whisky dele como estava fazendo a uns minutos atrás .

- Whisky , meio forte pra se tomar puro assim né ? O que foi ? Muitos problemas que você quer esquecer? - falei enquanto me sentava . Geralmente eu seguiria essa pergunta de alguma frase como "o que você acha de largar esse copo e ir esquecer os seus problemas comigo ?" ou alguma coisa assim , mas não , eu já tinha esquecido qualquer coisa sobre minhas primeiras intenções com ele , no momento o que eu queria mesmo era mostrar que eu era mais que uma dessas garotas de bar que com uma bebida preferida você saca tudo sobre elas . Na verdade eu era considerada assim , mas naquele instante com ele , eu não queria ser . Eu queria que ele me enxergasse como algo mais . Talvez só pra me provar alguma coisa sobre amor próprio ou hoje em dia posso ver diferente , mas naquele momento amor próprio foi a melhor desculpa que eu consegui encontrar .

- Eu não sou afetado por problemas , eu causo problemas . - Ai estava a prepotência de volta . E diga-se de passagem ,com uma brega frase de efeito que me fez não levar a serio a mensagem .

Não consegui segurar e soltei um leve riso . O que fez ele mais uma vez dar aquele sorriso sorrateiro e expressivo que me deixou tão confusa quanto da primeira vez .

- O que foi ? Não acredita ? Ou simplesmente ficou feliz por que você gosta de problemas ? - ele disse enquanto passava a mão no cabelo que contrastava com o terno pomposo por ter um corte mais rebelde .

- Achei engraçado o fato de você se considerar um problema e gostar disso . - respondi toda crente de mim . Ele ia mandar frases de efeito ? Tudo bem , eu ia dar respostar bem sacadas .

- Meu bem , eu não disse que sou um problema , tampouco que eu gosto de me considerar assim . Eu so disse que eu causo problemas , e perguntei se você era do tipo que gostava de problemas . - disse ele num tom quase paternal que me fez perceber , eu podia dar qualquer resposta esperta , Ele tava na minha frente , confesso que isso foi bem irritante. Mas aqueles olhos e o cheiro do perfume maravilhoso dele , me fizeram esquecer um pouco a conversa e me fez resolver voltar a minha primeira intenção com ele .

- Tanto faz, agora , você quer continuar aqui perdendo tempo com indagações sobre problemas que na verdade não importam ou quer esquecer isso e ir pra minha casa onde se tudo sair bem a gente não vai gastar muito tempo falando ? - Ele sorriu denovo dessa vez eu entendi uma parte do riso , tinha uma pitada de malicia , aquela que o homem demonstra quando a garota mostra que também ta interessada sabe? Pois é . Então levantamos do banco do bar e fomos em direção ao estacionamento pegar os carros .

--------------------------------

**Bem gente esse foi o primeiro cap. espero que tenham gostado . Fazia muito tempo que eu nao escrevia, mas resolvi tentar voltar . Comentem dizendo o que acharam . **

**Ah , e antes que o titulo crie duvidas , nao nenhum deles vai ser viciado em drogas ou coisa assim , é outro tipo de "vicio"**

**Bem , é isso . **

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Saindo do carro fui andando automaticamente ate a porta do elevador , de repente senti a mão dele me virando pela cintura .

- Vamos ver se você continua com essa fala fria . - Provocou ele colando sua boca contra a minha num beijo que tenho que confessar foi de tirar o fôlego .

Ouvi o elevador chegar e ele abriu a porta atrás de mim sem descolar os lábios dos meus e mantendo a outra mão ainda na minha cintura .

- Vai precisa de muito mais que isso pra amansa minha fala . - Mentira , ele já tinha tirado qualquer vontade de manter aquela provocação fria de antes . Meu deus , como ele sabia tão bem o que tava fazendo .

Olho nos meus olhos afastando uma mecha insistente do meu cabelo que insistia em vir pra frente do meu rosto , parecendo ouvir minhas preces de me proteger contra aqueles olhos tão penetrantes .

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver . Aposto como em algumas horas você vai ate estar querendo me servir o café da manha . - Disse ele enquanto pegava a chave da minha mão e abria a porta do meu apartamento .

Ta certo , ele tinha o controle . Mas do jeito que ele agia , podia comandar qualquer coisa que eu estava bem .

--

Depois de horas e metade do apartamento no chão , estava eu deitava na minha cama finalmente .

E ele ? Não , não tinha ido embora . Estava na minha cozinha . Nunca tinha visto alguém se sentir tão dono de tudo tão rápido , e pior , nunca tinha me visto consentir com isso .

- To cansado , imagino que você esteja o dobro que eu , então acho melhor dormimos agora . - Falo ele dando uma piscada de olho no leve estilo cafajeste .

- Não estou tão cansada assim , mas dormir parece uma boa idéia . - Falei apenas segundos depois quando ele se jogou do meu lado na cama que eu me consientizei , ele pretendia dormir aqui . Eu nunca deixo um dos meus "casos de uma noite" dormirem aqui . É a minha casa , meu lugar . O que o fazia achar que era importante o suficiente pra isso ?

-Não precisa ficar lembrando agora , amanha te faço relembra tudo que acabamos de fazer . - Brincou enquanto virava pro lado . Quase tinha me esquecido da arrogância extrema e autoconfiança . Irritante , bem irritante ...

Acordei com a luz batendo na minha cara , eu nunca abro a cortina . Por que diabos ela esta aberta ?

- Você dorme demais . Já estamos atrasados.- Ouviu alguém falar , enquanto jogava um casaco em cima de mim . Foi ai que me lembrei , Sesshoumaru tinha dormido aqui , o homem irritantemente pomposo que eu tinha acabado de conhecer no bar , e agora estava me falando que "nós" estávamos atrasados pra alguma coisa que eu não consegui fazer idéia do que poderia ser pra envolver nós dois .

- Como assim "estamos" ? - Só me restava perguntar .

- Tenho que estar na empresa em 1 hora, e antes vou te levar pra tomar café da manha num hotel aqui perto . - Respondeu ele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo .

-Acho que você esta meio perdido . Olha ontem a noite foi maravilhoso , realmente fez muito bem , mas eu tenho uma vida sabe ? Combinei de tomar café com minha amiga Kagome . Não posso parar tudo por sua causa. - Apontei muito sabiamente .

-Que bom que você admiti que foi maravilhoso . - Respondeu ele ignorando completamente o fato deu ter fingido não dar importância nenhuma a ele como pessoa . - Como já disse tenho que estar no trabalho em 1 hora, mas posso te deixar aonde você e essa Kagome combinaram se você quiser .

Certo , alem dele ter me ignorado . Agora foi ele que pareceu não dar nenhuma importância pra mim . Perai ne, ta tudo errado , quem é pra ser fria e calculista e não se envolver sou eu . Não é pra ele querer fazer isso .

- Tudo bem , mas que tipo de pessoa trabalha num sábado ? - Perguntei tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

Sim , eu queria ter uma conversa com ele . Chocante , eu sei . Também to começando a me assustar comigo mesma ..

--

**_Oi geente !_**

**_Cap pequeno mas espero que gostem ..._**

**_Me deixem saber o que estao achando certo ? Opnioes sao bem vindas ..._**

**_beeeijos_**


	3. Chapter 3

Certo , agora eu realmente tenho certeza de que tem algo muito errado acontecendo comigo .

Fazem exatamente 3 dias e 7 horas desde que eu passei a noite com o Sesshoumaru . E não , eu não costumo saber quanto tempo faz .

Agora tem alguma coisa azucrinando a minha cabeça , uma vozinha irritantemente chata que fica me dizendo "será que ele vai ligar ?" e nunca na minha vida eu me preocupei com esse tipo de coisa , por dois motivos , eles sempre , eu disse , sempre me ligam no dia seguinte , e o outro motivo é que eu nunca quero que eles me liguem . Mas , como toda regra tem que ter uma exceção ele não ligou , pelo menos não ainda , e o mais estranho eu quero que ele ligue .

O barulho insistente do telefone cortando o silencio dos meus pensamentos foi simplesmente o ponto alto do meu dia .

- Alo ?! - respondi com a voz meio rouca pelo nervosismo . Não acredito que eu tive que descrever minha emoção que nem deveria existir como nervosismo .

- Rin ? - ouvi a voz rouca do outro lado linha , e antes mesmo que ele falasse alguma outra coisa já sabia . Era ele , graças a deus era ele !

- Quem é ? - eu tinha que me fazer de difícil claro , eu nunca iria admitir que reconheci a voz dele , e pior ainda , que eu queria ouvir essa voz .

- Eu sei que você sabe que sou eu . Para de bestera . Vo passar no seu trabalho em 5 min , vamos almoçar juntos . - falou num tom de imposição . Prepotência , até disso confesso que eu senti um pouquinho de falta .

Ta , realmente , eu sei o que vocês estão pensando , eu estou mole demais certo ? Pois é , também estou peercebenedo isso .

- Tudo bem , te espero lá em baixo - respondi ignorando o fato de que eu nunca disse pra ele onde eu trabalhava .

--

Durante o caminho nada aconteceu demais , na verdade nós estávamos casal demais pra falar a verdade . Eu entrei no carro , e ouvi uma musica bem brega no estilo jazz tocando , rapidamente levei minha mão ao radio e mudei para uma estação descente .

- Você ta meio abusada não acha ? - perguntou com um risinho nos lábios

- Aprendi com toda sua delicadeza que eu vi quando nos conhecemos . - nesse momento parei pra pensar , eu conhecia ele exatamente a 3 dias , e estávamos agindo como se nos conhecêssemos a anos , tem que ter alguma coisa errada nessa historia . Nada acontece tão perfeitamente bem assim . - Você não acha estranho a gente ter se conhecido a 3 dias ?

- As pessoas tem que se conhecer em algum momento , não vejo nada de estranho em estar indo almoçar com alguém que eu conheci a alguns dias apenas . E você deveria parar de analisar tudo , isso não faz muito bem , sabe ? - disse ele novamente naquele tom paternal que tanto me irritou .

- Certo , então vamos logo pra esse almoço .


End file.
